jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summary/@comment-146.82.18.207-20110128230214/@comment-3212576-20110129142619
OK, I sent in a form asking about their connection to Jad and the ARG, and if they knew about any similar groups (referencing the Order Of The Moon), and if they did, if they knew what became of those groups. I got a reply this morning, which I reproduce below, edited to avoid problems. ---- From: ____ _____ Address Removed To: E-Mail Is None Of Your Business Sent: Sat, January 29, 2011 8:58:36 AM Subject: Form Response Hello and Salutations Alias I Used, Not Important I'm ____ and I just received the form you submitted on my site. Let me first assume that by the nature of your questions, you have no intention in joining us? Moving right along let me just say no, I have no formal affiliation with Jadusable, although I of course owe him a great deal of credit for his story, especially his chapter on the Moon Children. I should probably explain the origins of my group. First let me start off by saying that Lunar worship is nothing new, my group was originally founded about four years ago. At that time we were similar to a pagan 'cult', mostly practicing basic moon rituals and performing various moon chants. We've developed a small base of followers, and since then we've enjoyed coming together and sharing our beliefs. When I was shown Jadusable's ARG and I saw his Moon Child site I was absolutely amazed at how well written it was. After our meeting in September we all agreed that we'd create a new site to mimic the one featured in Jadusable's story. I hope that clears up some confusion. To answer you're other question, no, I haven't seen any other groups attempting to do the same although I'd imagine they're all troubled kids that'd be willing to commit suicide. Let me be clear, we have no intention of killing ourselves, that's ridiculous, we see it as our mission to treat everyone with respect and promote peace in whatever way we can. With that, if there are any other questions you have, feel free to ask! Signed, ____ _____ So, confirmed to neither be official nor attempting to hijack (then again, neither was the Order), and seems innocent enough. We'll keep looking into it, though, never know what might pop up. ---- (Addendum) I've sent a reply of my own in and got another one. Like the previous e-mail, both my info and the info of the member I talked to have been removed to avoid trouble. ---- From: E-Mail Is None Of Your Business To: ____ _____ Address Removed Sent: Sat, January 29, 2011 8:51:35 AM Subject: Re: Form Response Thank you for your reply, ____. I appreciate your honesty, though I am a tad embarrassed that my questions prompted an origins story, which, frankly, I do not think is any of my business. At least one more question does remain. I believe you may have noticed during the part of the ARG that dealt with the Moon Children cult, there was talk in-game referring to "Ascension" which is believed to be the belief in shedding one's mortal shell to go and join Luna above. Honestly, I doubt this is the case with your group since, as you said, it is not a suicide cult, and most interpretations of the idea believe either ritual suicide or human sacrifice to be how members would go about this. My question is this. Has your group also... for lack of a more appropriate word, incorporated... the idea of Ascension into itself? If so, and if the higher-ups in your group permit it to be revealed to outsiders, might you be willing to share how your group interprets the idea of Ascension? It is understandable if you cannot, a religious community cannot share ALL of their secrets with outsiders, and you have my word that I will not attempt to press the question if you are unable to answer. And I do humbly apologize for asking all these questions despite respectfully declining to enter into your group. We are still uneasy from the last time we encountered a group that imitated the ARG cult, and simply wish to make sure nothing similar is going on this time. ---- From: ____ _____ Address Removed To: E-Mail Is None Of Your Business Sent: Sat, January 29, 2011 8:58:36 AM Subject: Form Response It's my pleasure, I'm glad I could be of help. It's good that we've been able to resolve this issue of misconception. Our group is very well aware of the ascension ritual featured on Jadusable's Cult website, and from what we understand there is no doubt their concept of ascension is indeed ritual suicide. As you already know, we absolutely NOT a suicide cult, the idea that one can physically transcend from their living body to the moon itself sounds as ridiculous to us as it does to any other sane human being. We view ascension in a much more reasonable manner. We see it is as our mission to help all people in any way that we can. This means treating all people equally and showing them mutual respect. It is only in this way can we 'ascend' to a higher state of mind if you will. And it is in this way that we have incorporated the idea of ascension into our belief system. Please, you have no need to apologize, it is us who should apologize for not making our intentions clear. I understand completely and I appreciate your concern for others. Best Regards, ____ _____